The Pit of Darkness
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer was helping an excavation of an old mine, but then the mine collapes leaving Spencer trapped. Will his team get to him in time. Also the mine may be more then it appears to be.
1. Collapse

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Prologue

"_Ok Spencer, you're all set to go. Is everything working?"_

"…Yep, the equipment is working perfectly. Make sure to stay on his channel, ok?"

"_Roger that…alight, head in through the southern entrance…Bob, will be going through the eastern entrance…Bob you there?"_

"**Yep, everything is set to go. I'll report if I find anything."**

Several Minutes later-

"_Spencer, you find anything?"_

"No not really, it's very dark mostly. I did find some bat droppings but that's about it."

"**I found some strange rock formations, like they were carved by made almost."**

"_Alright get some pictures and make sure the video camera is working."_

"…what's that noise?"

"_Spencer, you hear something?"_

"I-I not sure it's like a low hum…I'm going to check it out."

"_Alright but be careful."_

"**Yeah this mine is very old, the floor could be unstable."**

Suddenly the two men heard a large crash.

"_SPENCER!"_

"**SPENCER, I'm coming to ya now, hang on!"**

Then there was another crash.

"_BOB! What's going ON?"_

"…**."**

"…."

"_Bob…Spencer…come in…anyone please come in…"_

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Help me

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"So this girl was really trying to flirt with me, but I saw the wedding ring on her finger so I backed out" said Morgan with a chuckle.

"We'll at least you don't chase down every girl you see" said Prentiss with a snort.

"HEY, I have standards ya know."

JJ and Garcia laughed, "So anyway…when does Spence come back" asked JJ.

"Well a friend of his that works for historic organization out west, needed his held on an excavation of an old mine that was abandoned after the gold rush" said Garcia.

"What are they looking for" asked Prentiss.

"Well, they believe it belonged to a miner who may have found some gold and other rare items from that time period in the mine, but he didn't tell the location or what he found. He carried that information to his grave. A year ago, some hikers found the mine shaft and the state is convinced that it might be the man's lost mine" explained Garcia.

"It would be pretty cool if they do find a long lost treasure" said Morgan.

"But there are some freaky rumors about the mine. Some say the man didn't reveal the location because the mine is cursed. The man was said to have died right after he built the mine. He died in his bed; twelve rattlesnakes got into his house and bit him over twenty times. He died in less than an hour" said Garcia with a fake spooky voice.

Morgan chuckled, "Probably some old story to scare the kids."

They laughed. Suddenly Hotch came running down the stairs. "Guys come with me to the meeting room, something happened to Reid.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$##$#

A man sat in the meeting room waiting for the team to come in.

"This is Eddy, he was working at the site" said Hotch as the team filed in.

Eddy stood up he looked nervous and worried. "Yesterday, the project leader, Will, wanted Bob and Spencer to go down into the mine to do some scouting before we would send the whole team. They were completely prepared…but then we heard a crash. We haven't heard from them for hours. We have emergency personal already there but we still can't find them."

Morgan sighed, he rubbed his head, "Do you guys have any idea what happened?"

"We believe that the floor collapsed and no their trapped in a lower part of the mine, he have yet to find a secondary entrance to that section."

"…Get the jet ready and JJ, tell Strauss we are going to Nevada to find Spencer" said Hotch. JJ nodded, trying to hold back tears for her friend. The rest of the team looked just as worried.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer opened his eyes a little; he felt small pebbles fall on his face and could smell dust. As his vision became clearer, he saw a small beam of light. The rocks surrounding him were large and he knew he would never be able to move them out of the way. When he tried to move, he let out a scream. His arms and legs were pinned and hurt terribly. He also felt blood running down his forehead and nose.

He tried to turn his head but it hurt too much, he saw the radio to the side but it was too far for him to reach. He would have to move his arm, inch by inch until he could get it free. When he did, he let out a yell of agony. He took a deep breath, "Help…anyone…Bob…please…help me…"

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Arrival

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team flew to Nevada that day and when they landed, they were greeted by the project leader, Spencer's college friend, Peter. "Thank God you guys came, we could use your help" he said.

"Of course, what's do we have so far" said Morgan. Peter sighed, "We're still digging but very slowly, we can't risk another collapse. We found Bob…but he's dead."

Hotch shut his eyes and tried not to think that Spencer also suffered the same fate. "Do you think Spencer is still alive" Peter asked. Morgan nodded, "Yes I do…he's strong but we better find him sooner rather than later. They all walked to the cars to drive to the mine.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

Spencer was still slowly trying to free his arm. He managed to get his bicep free but his forearm was still stuck. The pulling and maneuvering was very painful and he was exhausted by the time he got part of his arm free. He breathed heavily and looked up at the small hole of light above him. It seemed to be moving father and father away from him. His eyes drooped until he fell asleep from the exhaustion.

"Please find me" he thought.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$

When the team finally arrived at the site they see tons of people digging and searching around the mine.

"This mine is huge…almost the size of a foot ball field. Not only that there are over a hundred tunnels. Spencer would be anywhere in those caverns" said Peter. JJ looked solemn and started to doubt that Spencer was alive at all but she pushed the thought aside. She would never believe it and would fine him even if she had to dig with her bare hands.

"Do you have some kind of map or a lay out of the mine" asked Rossi.

"Yes, we used a copy of the original lay out map that was created during the gold rush, it was found among Bill Soulman's belongs, he was the owner of the mine."

He took them to a large tent where a map was set out on a large table. "There are tow entrances which we have secured at the beginning of the dig. The south and east entrance, but now the collapse has blocked them both. There is supposed to be two more entrances that lead directly to the bottom of the mine and up."

"So we'll use the other two to go up to the area were the collapse happened and get Spencer" said Prentiss. Peter nodded.

"Alright… I'm coming with you" said Morgan. "So am I" said Prentiss. Peter nodded, "Good, the rest of you can make sure everything here is good, we'll use radio to keep in touch."

Suddenly a man covered in dust rushed into the tent, "Sir, we found the entrance and its secured."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer woke up to the sound of hissing. He looked over and saw a large rattlesnake slithering past him. Spencer felt his skin become cold and sweat break out on his forehead. He knew no he would not be able to move until the snake goes away. His greatest fear was that there would be more waiting in the darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
